Accidentally in Love
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: Collab with Anim3Fan4Ever. Jett plays with Kendall, Logan and Carlos. When they find out, they want revenge with the new kid's aka James help. Loosely based on the movie John Tucker must die. R&R, Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Jeremy: Oh I know what you're thinking ANOTHER fic?**

**Sab: *Sighs* Same here.**

**Jeremy: But we couldn't help it! T_T**

**Sab: Yeah, blame it on... on...**

**Jeremy: Boredom?**

**Sab: Our minds?**

**Jeremy: BTR themselves?**

**Sab: The-**

**Jeremy: I think they get it... I hope... you get it right?**

**Sab: RIGHT!**

**Jeremy: Right :)**

**Sab: But they didn't- **

**Jeremy: So, here's our first collaboration story! Let's hope it will be-**

**Sab: Jer-**

**Jeremy: that it'll be good. :D I'll be doing the-**

**Sab: Uhm, I didn't hear-**

**Jeremy: Odd numbered Chapters. And Sabsy shall do the even numbered ones.**

**Sab: Jer-**

**Jeremy: Clear? Can't be said in an simpler way so here's the fic enjoy!**

**Sab: JER!**

**Jeremy: Sorry you say something?**

**Sab: Yes, I-**

**Jeremy: ENJOY! *motions to fic***

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_Jett P.o.V._

The sun was shining on my amazing body as I walked onto the school grounds. I grinned seeing a blonde boy waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hey babe." I said, kissing him.

"Hey." I said back as I gave him my best kiss yet. Pulling back he was in a slight daze.

"So, you up for some fun after school?" I asked, wiggling my perfect eyebrows. Knowing the answer, no one could resist me.

"I'm sorry, I already got in trouble and got detention..." He muttered sheepishly.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, I sort of... made a dent in the principles car by accident." he chuckled.

"Nice babe, Wish I could have seen his face." I told him. This is my boyfriend, Most describe him as Tall, Blonde and Eye brows. Those being his most distinctive features. He was cute but hot at the same time, course not as hot as me but hot nonetheless. He's on the hockey team, captain even, I think that's good. At least that's what I gathered from him... sort of.

"Well don't it wasn't pretty, he's really scary when he's mad." he said with a shudder.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I gotta go, baby, I promised I'd be on time for History today. And Knowing me, Someone would catch my attention and I'd be too busy telling them about you to get on time." I said, kissing his cheek. It was a lie of course, cuz A) I'd be talking about myself and B) I got another appointment with a hot Nerd. He said goodbye too and I set course to the library.

I sent greetings all around to cute boys and girls as I passed them in the hallways, stopping to chit chat with some friends of mine here and there.

I finally reached my destination and walked through the isles of bookshelves, searching for my target. I found him at one of the study desks, Boyfriend Two. He was bent over a book in concentration, the most adorable look on his face, that made me go crazy and want to just fuck the innocence out of him. He had short brown hair that was spiked up, making him even cuter.

"Hello there cutie." I said, smirking when he looked up with big innocent brown eyes.

"Hey, babe." he smiled brightly at me. I pecked him on the lips.

"So how's it going? Sleep well?" I asked him with fake curiosity.

"Yeah. Very. Dreamed of you." he said, looking at me lovingly. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek again. Biting back a remark of, 'Well of course I was, I'm awesome.'

"Say, what do you think of some... along time with me after school?" I asked and he immediately bt his lip, "C'mon babe, just me and you." I told him.

"I... kind of blew up the Chemistry lab this morning... I got detention... I'm so sorry." he appologised and gave me a sad look.

"Oh, are you turning into a little bad boy?" I said with a raised eyebrow, giving him a sexy look. He blushed bright read shaking his head frantically.

"N-no, I-i-it was just an accident! I swear!" he said.

"Don't worry babe, I know, I know." I assured him and told him I was going to first period. Sadly my third target had till lunch.

xxxxxBTR-Linebreakxxxxx

Finally Lunch rolled around, I was tired of people not talking about me. I need some attention too. I stayed behind to chit chat with some of the students before sending a text to my boyfriends. The last one telling me to meet him at his last period. I received a reply telling me he was waiting and made my way there.

I got there, and there stood Boyfriend number three, A short Latino boy with a lot of energy and a great sense of humor. Not as great as mine, but close enough. He was bouncing with excitement and looking around in the hall, searching for me. He had very short raven hair, which was usually concealed by a helmet, which was luckily not present at the moment. It was hanging on his book bag by it's straps.

"Hello, Gorgeous." I said approaching him.

"Baby!" He called excitedly hugging me and kissing me on my nose, making me chuckle a little. "Missed you so much!" he said.

"I missed you too babe. In fact so much that I want to spend some time with you after school." I told him.

"Sadly, Mr Garcia won't be joining you." I hear a voice behind us say, when we looked we saw it was his History teacher.

"Why is that?" I said in a bored tone, teachers always bored me.

"Because Mr Garcia here has after school detention."

"What? WHY?" He called loudly, making my ears ring.

"Because you don't Jump up and down on your desk singing obnoxiously loud in my class Garcia, that's why!" the teach yelled at him, clearly annoyed.

"But-"

"No buts Mr Garcia! You got Detention, End of story!" He said with finality and walked away. I glared at his back.

"I'm sorry baby." he muttered.

"It's fine babe, we can always spend time together after school tomorrow." I told him begrudgingly.

"Kay." he kissed me and went off to lunch. He asked me to go with him but I promised some friends to go out for lunch so I declined. Well it was actually the other way around but still. I had other plans.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**Jeremy: And that is it for now!**

**Sab: JEREMY!**

**Jeremy: Yes?**

**Sab: *opens mouth*... I forgot what I was gonna say...**

**Jeremy: ….**

**Sab: I BLAME YOU! YOU KEPT INTERUPTING ME AND IGNORING ME!**

**Jeremy: I did?**

**Sab: YES!**

**Jeremy: Uhm... sorry? *sheepish smile***

**Sab: *sighs* Oh you're forgiven.**

**Jeremy: :D YAY! Now... *taps Sab on the shoulder * you're it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sab: So, my turn!**

**Jer: He-**

**Sab: SHUT UP! You didn't let me talk last time, now it's my turn!**

**Jer: Bu-**

**Sab: Nuh uh!**

**Jer: i-**

**Sab: Shh! **

**Jer: Sa- **

**Sab: *stuffs one of Carlos' socks in your mouth* Hehehe, now it's on! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_James' POV_

I sighed as I wandered through the school, searching for room 101… detention room. I just transferred here last week and already got detention. You may wonder why… well, one of my teachers treated me unfair and I "talked back", like she put it and I got detention.

Ah, room 101… the door was open, so I just stepped in. The teacher that brought me into this shit was already standing there.

"Ah, finally the last one of you hopeless brats has decided to join us!" she said, faking happiness. I bit back a comment that would just get me into more trouble.

"I didn't know whe-"

"Yeah, yeah, sit down." She commanded.

I sighed and looked to the rest of the guys… A nerdy-but-cute looking guy, a hot hockey jock, and… a crazy but smexy latino. I sat down behind the blonde one, looking bored at the teacher, who was currently yelling at us for being such pains in the ass. I just rolled my eyes when she left, locking the door behind her.

It was kinda boring… except for this ringing noise every few seconds. The latino was texting all the time, grinning like an idiot (which looked pretty cute though). The blonde in front of me turned and glared at the latino.

"Would you stop that?" he yelled. Oh, bad temper.

"I'm texting the greatest boyfriend on earth!" the latino said and stuck his tongue out to the blonde.

"I don't fucking care who you're texting! Stop it!"

"No!"

The dark haired nerd guy turned around.

"Stop arguing, or we'll get into more trouble than we already are!" he yelled.

"Hey, I have a right to text my boyfriend!" the latino yelled back.

The blonde snorted. "Psh, yeah right, what kind of boyfriend would someone like you get? You probably just made him up in your crazy mind…"

"Jett's not made up! He's real!"

The jock and the nerd froze. "J-Jett?" The brunette asked.

The latino grinned dreamily. "Yeah, Jett. Jett Stetson, the bestest boyfriend on earth!" he said proudly.

The blonde stood up, looking pretty angry. "Jett Stetson is MY boyfriend!"

The latino frowned and the nerd stood up too. "N-No… he's MY boyfriend…" They looked at each other, shocked. There was a few seconds of silence… and then hell broke loose. They all were shouting and yelling at each other and almost jumped at each other.

I blinked before yelling "Guys, cut it!"

They all stopped and looked at me wide eyed. I sighed.

"So you all say you're together with this Jett Stetson?"

They nodded in sync.

"Ever thought about the possibility that he's just fooling around with all three of you?"

"Jett would never do that!" Logan said, sitting down again. The other two agreed.

"Well… I think he does. Lemme guess… you never talk to each other?"

They blinked and nodded again in sync. Okay, this was funny.

"And he never uses your real names? He only calls you nicknames like Honey, Baby and sweetheart, doesn't he?"

Again the threesome nod. They looked at each other.

"See? He chooses guys and girls that practically don't ever have contact with each other, so they can't talk about being together with him. And he calls you nicknames so he won't mix your names up accidently." I said.

Their mouths hung open. My words were logical, analyzing people was one of my strengths.

"This… this can't be true! He wouldn't do something like that!" Carlos yelled.

I just shrugged and continued doodling on my notebook. I heard them mumbling. They made up a plan to find out if it was true… and then they would dump him.

When the bell rang I gathered my things and left detention room, the others following somewhere behind. This friday was the last school day, next week summer vacation would finally start. I was really happy cause summer vacation meant Camp Wonkey Donkey. I've been there almost every summer since I was 5. When I turned 14 I was too old to go there and they asked me to be one of the team leaders there. My team was Team White. There are many other colors, and we'd get four new team leaders this year. I was really excited to meet them.

I got home, and like expected no one was there. Since my mom and dad got divorced, I hardly saw either of them. My mom was busy with her cosmetic line and my dad… I don't even know where he was at the moment. I guess he started another family somewhere out of town.

I got up to my room and started doodling again, I couldn't wait for next week to start…

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**Sab: … well… **

**Jeremy: -.-**

**Sab: don't give me that look! It was hard to write!**

**Jeremy: …**

**Sab: Hey, talk to me!**

**Jeremy: …**

**Sab: COME ON! TALK TO ME! *cries* *then realizes you still have Carlos' sock in your mouth* O.o…. oops. *takes it out***

**Jeremy: What the hell! You could at least have taken a fresh sock, not a used one! And why the-**

**Sab: *pushes sock back* *runs away* wait… *runs back* *taps your shoulder* Your turn! *runs away again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sab: I just realized we COMPLETELY forgot to introduce ourselves!**

**Jer: *_***

**Sab: Why are your eyes twinkling?**

**Jer: *Dazed* People think we're famous.**

**Sab: Uhm... no they don't...**

**Jer: But they don't know who we are!**

**Sab: That's why we're introducing ourselves right now :)**

**Jer: Pfffttt old school, **

**Sab: So you say we keep it a mystery?**

**Jer: NO! We introduce EACH OTHER! :D**

**Sab: That... could work? O_o**

**Jer: YAY! Okay so Ladies first! This is the incredibly crazy-**

**Sab: *clears throat***

**Jer: Yet lovely BigTimeOT4!**

**Random creature: *Holds up applause sign***

**Sab: Thank you, thank you. And this is probably the most random and crazy dude you'll EVER meet, with a slight obsession-**

**Jer: THAT WE SHARE THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *Glares***

**Sab: I was trying to make you a good entrance here!**

**Jer: Right sorry...**

**Sab: Where was I? Right! With a big obsession with Carlos, Anim3Fan4Ever!**

**Jer: Pffft I'm not obsessed. -_-**

**Sab: Just look at ALL of your profile pics! Fanfiction, Twitter, Facebook, ALL CARLOS!**

**Jer:**** HA! NOPE! My Facebook and Twitter have been changed last week!**

**Sab: Okay fine, just look at his albums on Facebook then.**

**Jer: Whatever!**

**Sab: Now that we're introduced, here's the chapter!**

**Jer: ENJOY! OH and we own nothing or I'd be having a blast with Carlos right now and Sab would be forcing James to do crazy stuff.**

**Sab: Pppffffft... yeah, you're right...**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_Kendall P.o.V_

I couldn't believe it! Jett was cheating on me! Or Using me. I had yet to find out. How could he use me like that? I sat underneath a tree at the school's entrance, waiting for him.

"Hey babe." I heard and looked up, there he stood.

"Hey..." I mumbled.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"...Are... you using me?" I asked bluntly, not looking at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I know about Logan and Carlos." I simply said.

"Who?" he asked confused. That made me wonder.

"What's my name?" I asked and he looked thoughtful. He actually had to THINK? "It's true then... you're using me." I mumbled and he heaved a sigh of... defeat?

"You know what, I'm tired of you. You served your purpose, It's over." He said and turned away, walking to the school's entrance and disappearing inside. I watched after him with teary eyes. Sinking to my knees. Silently crying.

_Logan P.o.V_

I was biting my lip as I wandered the halls that morning. Was Jett using me? Or did he mean what he said? Or was I just like the other two? Just a toy? My eyes watered at the thought alone. I ended up at Jett's locker and waited for him there.

A few minutes later he was walking up to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

"Do you love me?" I simply asked.

"No." He replied irritatedly, "In fact, I'm breaking up with you, move along, you're in my way." He said harshly. My eyes watered and next thing I know is I'm running. When I finally stop I'm in one of the bathroom stalls crying.

_Carlos P.o.V_

I was in the Gym's locker room before Lunch. Waiting on Jett. This was the only class we shared together. I was tapping my foot impatiently.

I was about to give it up and go to coach before he had a fit but then Jett stepped in.

"Jett, can we-" I started.

"It's over." he simply said.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"Us, now go. I want to change in peace."

"But-" I tried.

"I said, Go!" He commanded. How could he? This was not the Jett I loved.

"But baby-" I started again only to be cut off... again.

"I'm not your baby, never was, never will, now go." he said harshly.

"But what about-" he cut me off again.

"Lies." he said with an annoyed tone.

"And when-" I tried desperately.

"Didn't feel it, lied." he said as if it was nothing.

"But you said-" I was more desperate than ever.

"Faked it, lied, etc, etc. GO!" he said angrily.

My eyes were watering, "W-why?" I whimpered.

"Cuz I thought it would be fun. Guess I was wrong, you bore me. Now go!" he yelled and that made me crack and I ran. I only made it outside the locker room and a few steps away until I collapsed into sobs.

I gave him everything, thinking it'd mean something... but he just walked all over it like it was the most boring thing ever.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**Jer: And that's it!**

**Sab: YOU'RE A MEANIE!**

**Jer: I know... and it kinda sucked huh? The chapter I mean.**

**Sab: *Shrugs* **

**Jer: Well I think it did... DON'T KILL ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sab: Well… The last chapter was kinda short…**

**Jer: I KNOW! *sobs***

**Sab: *hands cookie and Carlos-doll***

**Jer: YAY! *huggles doll and nibbles on cookie***

**Sab: *pats head* I try to make this one longer, but don't hate me if it doesn't get longer! *freaks out***

**Jer: Shhh… calm down… want me to do the Disclaimer? *all happy again***

**Sab: *nods***

**Jer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (The show wouldn't be suitable for kids if we did!)**

**Sab: So true… Anyhow, on with the chapter!**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_Kendall's POV_

After school I went to search this Carlos guy and the nerd. We needed to talk. I found the latino on his way out of the school.

"Hey, Carlos, right?" I said and he turned and glared at me.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"We need to talk, about Jett." I said and sighed when his eyes got watery.

"That jerk broke up with me!" he cried and dove into my chest, hugging me tightly. I blinked and patted his back, kinda confused by his emotional behavior.

"…He broke up with me too…" I said and pushed him away from me, looking him in the eyes. "I got a plan, but I need that nerd to help us." He looked at me with a frown.

"What kind of plan?" he asked.

"You'll see… where's the guy?" I asked him and he put on a thoughtful face.

"I think I saw him in the PC room before…"

"Perfect." I said and grabbed his arm, dragging him along to the PC room. We were lucky, the guy was still there. He looked up as we burst in. His eyes were rimmed red and puffy, signaling he had been crying. Carlos and me sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, nerd-"

"My name is Logan." he interrupted me with a glare.

"Whatever… I want to get revenge on Jett." I said.

"Revenge?" he asked.

"He played with all the three of us and broke our hearts… I want him to feel the pain of having his heart broken…"

Logan and Carlos looked at each other before looking back at me, nodding.

"How do you wanna do this?" Carlos asked.

"Well… We need him to fall in love with someone… to really fall for him. And this person breaks his heart afterwards." I explained.

"Sounds good…" Logan said and wiped the rest of his tears away, a determined expression on his face.

"But who could do this? It can't be one of us, he won't fall for us again…" Carlos said.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, shrugging.

"I have no idea… but it has to be someone he doesn't know yet… Maybe a new kid."

Suddenly all three of us looked at each other.

"That guy from detention!" We shouted at the same time. Logan was quick to hack the school's main computer and searched for the new students that arrived around the last month.

"Aberdeen Louis, Collins Dave, Diamond James… That's the guy!" Logan exclaimed, showing us name and picture. I nodded with a smirk.

"Well, I'd say let's pay him a visit then…"

_James' POV_

I was in the kitchen making some popcorn, when the doorbell rang. I frowned, I wasn't expecting any visitors. I was all alone for the whole week. I opened it and my eyes widened when I saw the three guys from detention standing there, all of them a creepy smirk on their face.

"Um… hi?" I said.

They didn't respond and just came in, closing the door behind them.

"We need your help." The latino said immediately, getting straight to the point.

"O…kay? Help with what?" I asked. They all sat down at the kitchen table. The nerdy guy sighed and the jock looked at me.

"You were right with Jett. He was playing with us." He said.

"And today he broke up with all of us." The latino added, making the nerd sigh again.

I blinked. "He did?"

The three nodded. I sighed and sat down with them, placing the bowl with popcorn in the middle of the table. I smiled a little when the latino grabbed a handful and munched it pouting.

A few minutes of silence later I spoke up again.

"So… what do you need my help for now?"

"We want revenge… Jett has to feel the pain we are feeling." The jock said. The nerd and latino nodded. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay…" I didn't really know what they were aiming for.

"We need you to make Jett fall for you, and then you have to break his heart." The latino said, again being blunt as ever.

"You… WHAT?" I asked, eyes wide "Why me?"

"It has to be someone he doesn't know, and you already helped us figure everything out, so…" the nerd said.

"B-But… I have no idea how to make him fall for me!" I exclaimed.

"We will help you, of course… We know what makes him all hot and what he likes." The jock said. I could just look at them. They couldn't be serious. No.

"I… I really want to help you, but I can't. I have to go to Camp Wonkey Donkey, I'm a team leader there." I said.

"Me too." They said in sync. They shook their heads at each other.

"So the plan is doomed anyways." I said and ate some popcorn. The latino smirked then.

"No, it's not. I made Jett apply as a team leader there too. He'll be there." The others smirked evilly and looked at me. I blinked again and sighed.

"Aw fine, I'll help you…"

"YAY!" they cheered.

God, this summer sure will be interesting….

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**Sab: There, this was longer.**

**Jer: Yup.**

**Sab: Nothing else to say?**

**Jer: Nope.**

**Sab: O_O… okay… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jer: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'm a very lousy writer :/ I always**

**take way too long to get things done... soooo much to work on sooo**

**many ideas but soooo little time and/or motivation...**

**Sab: Must say I can't disagree...**

**Jer: MEANIE!**

**Sab: :P**

**Jer: :( Sorryyyyyy~!**

**Sab: Just get on with the story and all will be forgiven.**

**Jer: YES SIR!**

**Sab: *Glares***

**Jer: MA'AM!... *runs***

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_Kendall P.o.V_

After packing and planning a little all weekend we were finally on our way to camp Wonkey Donkey. My mom was nice enough to offer Logan, Carlos and James a ride with us. Luckily we had a minivan, so we all had space enough to sit. My sister Katie coming with us so mom wouldn't be lonely on the way back home.

We chatted and put some finishing touches on our plan while we sat in the car. Currently we were playing Go Fish. Logan was winning, figures.

"I'm bored." Carlos mumbled as he tossed his cards down with a pout.

James and I chuckled.

"That's just cuz you're not winning." I told him.

"Oh yeah, like you like losing all the time." He spat back.

I grinned, "I see this as a challenge." I told him, to which he just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Let's play something else, shall we?" James suggested.

"Fine with me." Logan said and I nodded in agreement.

We played another of variety of games, Logan having packed those miniature ones for on the go or something? And after a while mom pulled over near a McDonald's for Lunch. We went inside, ordered and found a nice spot outside to eat in the sun.

"Forgot it'd be such a long drive." Carlos pouted.

"Yeah… It's been a while since I last went there." I said, "Went there ever since I was a kid... Well, until I turned 14."

"Me too." Logan and Carlos agreed at the same time, we all gave each other weird looks.

"How come I've never seen you guys there then?" I asked them.

"Logan, isn't your last name Mitchell?" My mom asked all of a sudden, to which Logan nodded.

"Now I know, it's because you guys were on different teams. That and I believe there were two other Logan's there. And I believe Carlos was the kid you kept telling me got injured at this, injured at that." she told us.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and said, "Yes, Me and Logan's mother have chatted while we waited for the time to leave and during some of the ceremonies."

"Ohhh." We all said in unison.

"So, what about you?" I asked James.

"I've been the leader of the white team since I'm 14. We're always eating on our own since it's such a long hike to the food hall." he said.

"Really? That far?" Carlos asked.

"It's a big camp, lots of ground. And I think not even the camp leaders have seen all of it. Especially with all the divided colors, Purple, Yellow, Blue, Red, White, Green and Orange." I told him. Logan then explaining that he saw a map of the entire camp once and explained how the team buildings and even the places where most camp activity took place was barely half of it.

"I think I even heard there are more colors at the other end of the camp site." James told us.

"Cooooool." Carlos said in awe.

"So... think the plan will work?" I asked.

"I sure hope so. If not, we'll at least have a good time." Logan said.

"Oh but it won't, I'm quite the charmer." James smirked cockily.

"We'll see about that." I told him.

"Oh believe me I've turned straight men gay and lesbians straight." He told us with a wink and we all just snorted at him.

"Tch, we'll see pretty boy." I rolled my eyes.

"See? You already think I'm pretty. At the end of the ride you'll be DYING to be with me." he said with a confident and cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" He pouted rubbing his arm.

"Not so cocky now are we?" Carlos grinned. James shot him a glare and Carlos fell over laughing. Soon we were all laughing.

"Oh! There it is! We're here!" Carlos called excitedly as he pointed ahead. When we all turned to where he was pointing we saw the camp grounds come in view.

"This is it." I smiled.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**Jer: That's it for me! I tried to make it as long as possible, and again-**

**Sab: STOP apologizing! It's-**

**Jer: Yeah, yeah, better work on it slow and get a great chapter than quick and rubbish.**

**Sab: How'd-**

**Jer: I talk about that a lot with you and basically everyone...**

**Sab: Maybe less talk and more write -_-**

**Jer: Agreed... My attention span might get in the way though...**

**Sab: OH whatever, let's just end this so people won't think we're crazy.**

**Jer: We're not? O.o**

**Sab: Touché**

**Jer: OH! And before I forget, if any of you read my stories too, please go to my profile and vote on which story I should concentrate for the upcoming few months! (This one included) Don't worry though if one of my other fics wins I will divide my attention to this and the winner.**

**Oh right this is news to you too huh sabs?**

**Sab: Yes. BUT I LOVE VOTING! And you BETTER not neglect this!**

**Jer: I wouldn't dare.**

**Sab: For those who are as suckish with names as Jer is his Penname is Anim3Fan4Ever.**

**Jer: I would be offended, if it wasn't so painfully obvious... *Sulks***

**Sab: *Pats Jer's back* it's okay Jemmy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sab: So… i FINALLY found the time to write this chapter. You can blame Lola and Jeremy here.**

**Jer: Why the hell?**

**Sab: Forum (duh!)**

**Jer: THAT'S COMPLETELY… right…**

**Sab: Well, I try to make this longer now, so don't kill me! *hides behind Jeremy with lappy***

**Jer: o.O *walks off with Carlos***

**Sab: Nooooooooo! My human shield!**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_James POV_

We finally arrived at Camp Wonkey Donkey. Kendall's mom dropped us off and she and Katie drove home. I looked around and smiled widely.

"Hah, it's nice to be here again!" I said excitedly.

Carlos laughed and we high-fived.

The leader of the red team, Jo Taylor, came up to me and hugged me shortly.

"James, nice to see you again." She said with a smile. Being polite, I smiled back. She giggled "The first ceremony starts at 3pm, don't be late." She said and went off to greet some other kids.

I sighed and when the others gave me a confused look I chuckled.

"That was Jo Taylor. She's the leader of team Red. They won every contest the last two years… and she can be a real bitch sometimes." I said and they nodded in understanding. "We'll have to wait till the ceremony until you can go to your cabins." I told them, when suddenly someone jumped on my back from behind and put their hands over my eyes.

"Who's there?" a female voice asked and I laughed.

"Camille, get off." She pouted and got off. Then she hugged me and smiled at the others.

"Hey, you must be the new team leaders! I'm Camille, leader of team Purple!" she introduced herself with a smile and then slapped Kendall. Logan and Carlos flinched and hid behind him and Camille just shrugged before turning to me again.

"You already heard the news?" she asked in a low voice.

"What news?" I asked confused. She sighed and looked around if any children were running around before speaking up again.

"We only have four grounds this summer." She said with another sigh.

"What? Why the hell? How are we supposed to get 12 teams on four grounds?" I said.

"The police said we couldn't use the other grounds, cause they are searching for some criminal and it's too difficult to protect a camp that's that large. We have to stay here or the camp will be closed for this summer." She said sadly.

"Oh damn… I never saw half of the other team leaders… I just hope they're not some assholes." I said and sighed. She just shrugged and patted me on the shoulder before turning around and slapping Logan, who had come out from behind Kendall, thinking it was safe. She then smiled at us before walking off.

"What the hell is wrong with that chick?" Kendall and Logan said in unison as they rubbed their cheeks. I chuckled.

"That's Camille's way of saying hello." I said "And well… seems like we'll see her very often since our territory has been shrunk down to only four grounds." I said and quickly explained what Camille had told me.

"Aw, that's dumb…" Carlos whined and then sighed. "But it's better than closing it…" he added. We all nodded in agreement and I looked at my phone for the time.

"Well… we have half an hour before the ceremony starts. Wanna give me some advise for Jett?" I asked with a smile and they grinned and nodded. We sat down under some large tree with our bags and got comfortable.

"Okay… the first thing we have to do is get his attention. If you just go ahead and flirt with him he'll just treat you like any other guy." Logan started. I frowned.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just ignore him?" I asked.

"No! He maybe won't even notice you if you just ignore him!" Carlos said and smacked the back of my head. I glared at him and rubbed the sore spot. Kendall spoke up:

"You have to get him interested in you, and THEN you…"

We made our little plan and soon it was time to go to the main cabin for the ceremony.

xxxxxBigTimeLinebreakxxxxx

_Jett's POV_

Damn Carlos. He was the one to persuade me to sign up as team leader in this freaking camp… and now my parents forced me to go through with it! I should be at home, having fun with some guy or chick, and not in a damned camp! Aaaah, calm down Jett, you can do this. Just look at the positive side of this…

I looked around and grinned. Some of the other guys and chicks here looked really hot. Wouldn't be all too bad after all. A blonde girl in a red shirt was standing all by herself and writing down something on a clipboard. I smirked and walked over to her.

"Hey." I greeted her with an irresistible smile. She looked up and blushed with a small giggle.

"H-Hey. You're one of the new team leaders, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Je- oof!" I was interrupted by someone bumping into me from behind. I turned around to glare at the person when I saw this really hot guy. He was sexy, pretty, cute, beautiful and… did I mention he was sexy?

"Whoops, sorry, kinda didn't see you." He said. Oh god, even his voice was great. I smiled at him. Forget this chick, this guy was ten times better than her.

"No worries, you can walk by again and try again." I said with a cocky grin.

"Um, no I don't think so." He said and just walked away. I almost lost my cool. Did he really just turn me down? No. That wasn't a 'No chance, go away and die'… that was an 'I'm not interested, but you can try again'… yeah. It has to be.

I spotted him on one of the chairs behind all the children and fought my way through them to him. I saw Kendall, Logan and Carlos sitting somewhere to the right too, but I just ignored them. I had better things to do. Once I reached him I shooed some child away and took the seat next to the guy.

"Do you sleep with strangers?" he frowned and looked at me.

"No!" he said with a small cute blush. I smirked.

"Well then… hi, my name is Jett." My face fell when he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"And your name is…?" I asked, but he just looked to the front, where an older looking guy started speaking about boring stuff. I leaned over to the hottie and whispered.

"I wanna know whose name to write on our wedding card." Without even looking at me he said dryly:

"Well, I don't know what your blow-up-doll's name is." My mouth fell open and I just stared at him. This little… no, calm down. He will fall for you, no matter what!

The old guy at the front was talking about some technical difficulties and that the normally really large camp is smaller for this summer blah blah blah. And then they got to put the new team leaders to the teams.

I was going to be the team leader of team Blue… great, children from 10-12 years old… I thought sarcastically and at the end of the ceremony we had to go to the front so the children knew to which one of us they had to go. Oh yeah, couldn't wait for the real 'fun' activities that were about to come with these little brats…

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**Sab: Okay, this is about 300 words longer than the other chapters… sorry if it's still too short! Jeremy, wanna say something too?**

**Jer: *is still in a room with Carlos* **

**Sab: O_O I seriously don't wanna know what they are doing in there…. Please R&R and don't forget to vote on Anim3Fan4Ever's profile! *waves* Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jer: WE'RE ALIVE!**

**Sab: *Looks at me confused***

**Jer: Nothing...**

**Sab: ….**

**Jer: … Story time...**

**Sab: *nods all creepy like***

**Jer: … Okay...**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_Kendall P.o.V_

After the ceremony, the camp leader pulled all the team leaders to the side.

"Alright. Since our grounds are now limited, so are the cabins in the farther side of the camp grounds. Meaning I'll have to divide you guys into shared cabins." he spoke.

"What?" We all exclaimed.

"But that's near impossible, we barely have room in our own cabins for our own teams, how do you plan on pulling this off?" James piped up.

"We'll arrange for additional bunks to be set up in the cabins. Okay so in the first Cabin; Jo, Camille, Cindy, Matt, Dylan and Lily, Cabin Two; Kendall, James, Jett, Logan, Carlos and Lucy." He named us all.

"This might work in our favor." I whispered to Logan, Carlos and James. I saw Jett smirk and glance at James. He probably thinks he stands a chance now. Oh how wrong he was, the girl Lucy just kept her gaze on the coach, unfazed.

"Ha, you get stuck with the boys." Camille teased her.

"You're lucky, we only get two, you get five." Cindy said, obviously jealous.

"You all got more luck then I. If you haven't noticed, they haven't looked at a girl more than once since they arrived, they're gay." she told them.

"Actually, Jett goes both ways." Jo stated, "I go to school with them."

"Well not right now, if you'd ask me." Lucy just told her giving a pointed look at Jett, who was still trying to catch James' gaze, and failing at it as James just kept staring into the distance like he didn't acknowledge Jett's existence.

"So Sweet cakes, we share a cabin." Jett smirked, "I say we push the losers in one room and we get one completely to ourselves." he said, giving a flirty and sexy look at James.

"Nah, we'll give you and your doll your privacy, you get your own room." James smiled innocently at him, "But keep it down at night okay? Do whatever you like, but keep it down." James said, turning to walk to the Camp leader for his list of kids, the three of us following him as Jett stood there with a look of disbelief on his face, and the girls and other guys laughing their asses off next to him.

Carlos and I snickered as well as Logan tried to keep a straight face, a triumphant look on James' face.

We got our lists and went to the crowd of kids with our respective colors. Grinning as Jett stomped up to the Camp Leader to get his list. We let them all run amok and get to know one another before Lucy blew a whistle and everything went quiet instantly.

"Listen up! Find your fellow Color-mates and stay put as we call names to see if everyone's here!" James called to all the kids and they did as told.

"Alright, when I call your name come stand behind me." Logan said to his group, everyone following the same example as it was simple as to not lose count.

"Haley." I called, a girl stepped out of the crowd and walked behind me, "Drake. Laila. George. Francine. Jacob." I continued to call one after another until all of the green shirted kids stood behind me, which were a lot. I worried for a while how I was EVER going to remember all of those names.

"Alright, that means everyone is here." I said with a smile, looking over to the rest to see if they were done yet. When they did we gathered everyone in a big group and set on our way to the instructed cabins.

"Alright, these are our cabins." I said as we reached them, I was about to spout who would go where when Carlos piped up, "You all got 5 minutes to make groups of 14! No fighting, No arguments, and I want no one to be left out!" he called.

Logan gave him a look that clearly said it was a good idea, Lucy had an impressed look on her face, just like James and I, Jett was still trying to get James to notice him in vain, so he probably doesn't even know where we are to begin with.

"Oh, C'mon! You're hot, I'm hot, let's-"

"JETT, There are KIDS around!" Lucy slapped him upside the head.

"HEY! DO NOT touch my do!" he scolded her, running his hand over the back of his head to fix his hair. I rolled my eyes, I can't believe I dated him. Has he always been this self-centered?

"I agree with Lucy, watch your tongue around the kids, Stetson." Logan agreed, Carlos and I nodding as James tried to make the kids stop to question what our ex was about to say.

"3 minutes!" Carlos called and they immediately ignored James and went back to making groups.

"Clever." I smiled at Carlos.

"Thanks." Carlos grinned proudly.

"Aaaaaaannnnndddd Time is up!" James called a few moments later. It went quiet all around at that very moment. "Okay! Team A, That cabin!" I called, pointing to the first group before pointing at the Cabin itself."

"Team B, Cabin Number two!" Logan said, doing the same I did, but to the second Team and Cabin.

"Team C!" James simply called pointing to the second last team and pointing to a Cabin.

"Captain!" One of the kids called from the last team, "We're with fifteen, We're at an uneven number."

"That's alright, Lucy smiled, "I'll make sure there are enough beds tonight." she assured them, they smiled and ran off to their cabin.

"I guess this is our Cabin." Carlos said, looking at the last empty cabin.

"Will we fit?" Lucy asked.

"I won't mind sharing if needed." Jett smirked, giving a flirty look at James.

"Forget it, I hate the hairspray that's wafting off of you, I'll bunk with Carlos if we miss a bed." James stated, making Jett glare temporarily before composing himself and trying to seem unfazed. Carlos, Logan and I had a hard time holding our laughter back as Lucy didn't even attempt to hold it back.

When she composed herself, or at least was reduced to giggles, we went inside and looked around real quickly before claiming our rooms, James, Logan, Carlos and I decided to share one of the four bedded rooms while Lucy and Jett got one to themselves. Though this was only temporarily until Phase Two of our plan started; where it took James to room with Kendall. We decided on this the second we heard we had to share a cabin, this way we could discuss our plan without suspicion at night.

"Alright, let's unpack." Carlos smiled, we took our bags and brought them to our respective rooms and unpacked a little, Camp activities starting in a small half hour.

"Alright, it seems to be going better than expected." I smirked.

"Yeah, who knew Jett would try to claim him this fast?" Logan stated more than asked.

"It's hard to ignore him though, he's good with his words... slight weirdness here and there though." James chuckled.

"Whatever you do, keep this up for at least 3 days, it'll drive him crazy and will make him beg." Carlos said with a shy smirk, probably not sure whether he should like the situation or not.

"Alright, we better hurry now, we don't have much time left." Logan perked up.

We quickly unpacked most of the stuff we'd need today, leaving the rest for tonight before we went back outside, huddling everyone together and continuing with the schedule we were given.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**Jer: THERE! Chapter done! SOOO SORRY ITS LATE!**

**Sab: He's lazy and I've been a little busy.**

**Jer: I feel horrible...**

**Sab: Don't, can't hurry these things.**

**Jer: Just like Love... 'You can't hurry Love'**

**Sab: Quoting stuff now?**

**Jer... No... …... Okay maybe a LITTLE?**

**Sab: Whatever, Let's go now!**

**Jer: OKAY! throws smoke bomb on the *ground and we disappear***


	8. Chapter 8

**Sab: Hello! It's me! The girl who is responsible for the long wait! *waves***

**Jer: That's nothing to be proud of…**

**Sab: O.O Not?**

**Jer: You- *sighs* forget it, just start the chapter!**

**Sab: … OKAY! *laughs crazy***

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxx x**

_James' POV_

We first played some games with all the kids together to get them to know each other and then we separated in our teams.

My team and I went over to a large meadow and played with a ball and lots of children's games. A few hours later, after dinner, they were really tired and happy as they could be. We told the younger kids go to bed. The older kids could stay awake a little longer and we made a campfire.

They were the kids from 8-14, so me, Logan, Carlos and Lucy had some free time and helped Jo, Camille and Kendall with their children. Jett was buried somewhere underneath a few children who wanted him to tell a scary story.

"Get off of me now! I don't know any stories!" he shouted.

Lucy blew her whistle again and a moment later everyone was quiet. She smirked.

"So you guys wanna hear a scary story? I'm gonna tell you one…" she said. The kids all nodded and cheered.

I chuckled a little as she started telling them some tale about a serial killer in the woods. I felt an arm encircling my waist.

"You don't have to be afraid, I'll protect you." I heard Jett's voice in my ear. I rolled my eyes and didn't look at him.

"Really now? And who protects me from you?" I asked. His grip tightened.

"Why are you so mean to me? I didn't do anything!" he asked, sounding desperate. I looked at him, and almost gasped at how cute he looked with that look on his face. He seemed so… harmless. He cupped my cheek and I blushed.

"I don't know why you wouldn't give me a chance. I am a really nice guy… I wanna lay the whole world at your feet and treat you like a king… if you'll only let me…" he whispered the last words and came closer to my face, he was about to kiss me. And the worst part was, I would've let him, if it wasn't about the children screaming and running back into their cabins. I awoke from my state of trance and pushed him away, trying to hide my bright blush and went over to sit next to Camille and Carlos.

"Dude, what was that about? You're supposed to ignore him!" the Latino asked.

"I… I know… it's just… he sounded all caring and… well…" I stuttered.

"Oh no… that's just acting, remember? He doesn't really care for you, he just wants you to think that so he can get into your pants!"

I looked over to Jett and saw him messing with his phone and I sighed. Carlos was right, he didn't really mean it. He's an asshole… Well, at least that's what I tried to believe. Part of me kinda wanted him to be like he was just 2 minutes ago.

In my old school I had a bunch of guys who wanted to date me, but I didn't want them. They weren't what I was looking for. Maybe Jett could change? I looked at said boy again and blushed again when I saw him staring at me with a small loving smile.

_Logan's POV_

I was laughing when the children ran away after Lucy told them about the serial killer. It was kinda true that a guy was being searched for by the police and was somewhere in these woods, but the main camping grounds were watched by police men. We were pretty safe, so nothing to worry about. My laughter died down when I saw James blushing as Jett smiled at him.

I hit Kendall's shoulder to show him what was going on. He cursed under his breath. Our whole plan would go down the toilet if James really fell for Jett. Kendall waved Lucy over and whispered something in her ear. She grinned evilly and nodded.

"Okay guys! Now that the children are gone, let's play some real games…" she announced with a smirk. I wiped some non-existent sweat from my forehead when James' attention was off of Jett.

"Let's play… the game of the games…" Lucy continued with her announcement and we all looked at each other. "… TRUTH OR DARE!"

I gulped, somehow every time I played this game I was the loser who had to do the embarrassing stuff. Maybe this time would be different.

_An hour later_

Okay, I was right, I didn't have to DO embarrassing stuff. I picked truth every time I was asked, but unfortunately I was always asked embarrassing stuff. As usual.

Around 1AM we could finally go to bed. We all went back to our cabins, and I was happy when we finally were in bed. However, as soon as the light was out, there was a soft knock on the door. It opened and some of the kids of our group entered. Since they were from James' team, he got up and kneeled down in front of them.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"T-The older k-kids t-told us a s-scary s-story about t-this serial k-killer and w-we heard something a-and we're s-so s-scared." One of the little boys said with tears in his eyes. James hugged him. "But Toby, there are police men all over the place, there's no way a killer could be running around here." He tried to calm the boy.

"B-but what if t-there is?" cried Toby.

James sighed and got up, before pulling a hoodie over his head and putting his sneakers on.

"You go back to bed, and I'm gonna take a look, okay?" Toby nodded and the group of kids ran back to their beds. Kendall, Carlos and me looked at each other and got up too. "We'll come with you." Kendall said. James smiled and nodded.

We got dressed and went over to Lucy's room. I shook her awake. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What's up?" she asked and sat up.

"The older kids told the younger ones your story, and now they are scared." I explained.

"Oh…" she shrugged and smiled guiltily. "Sorry guys…"

"It's okay, we're gonna take a look to reassure them. Can you look after the other kids a little?"

"Sure." She said and got up. Suddenly the other door opened and Jett stepped out. He was about to scream at us, probably because we woke him up, but when he saw James he just let out a small cough and played the concerned guy. What an asshole.

"What's wrong?" he asked and put a hand on James' shoulder. I explained the situation to him and he forced the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh… well… be careful." He said and was about to go back to bed.

"Wait." Carlos said, "Why don't you come with us? 10 eyes see more than 8."

The look on Jett's face was priceless and me and Kendall almost burst out laughing. James looked at Jett, waiting for his answer. The brunet sighed.

"Fine…" he said, knowing he had no other choice if he wanted to get into James' pants. He got dressed and followed us out…

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxx x**

**Sab: Hehe… **

**Jer: o.o**

**Sab: *smirks evilly and walks away***

**Jer: WAIT! Don't you want to finish this now?!**

**Sab: *shouts from high tower* Nope! You do it!**

**Jer: -.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeremy: HIIIIIIIIII PEOPLES! ITS MY TURN AGAIN!**

**Sab: just get on with it...**

**Jer: Bossy much?**

**Sab: *glares***

**Jer; YES MA'AM ON IT! *runs***

**Sab: *evil laughter***

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxx x**

_Carlos P.o.V_

Once we were outside Kendall handed out flashlights. I smirked to myself as Jett grumpily took his, trying to hide it best he could as James looked over. I knew getting him along would work in our plan's favor. I have my bright moments every now and then. I patted myself on the back mentally and tried to appear normal about the situation on the outside.

"Alright, Lets walk around and have a look then I guess." I stated, starting to walk around the sides of the cabins.

"There's not gonna be much out here though." Logan mumbled.

"Hey, It reassures the kids. Besides, maybe we get to see some animals or something." James said with a smile.

"Don't forget the fresh air." Kendall added. I could just feel Jett roll his eyes at us. He would probably have added a comment if James wasn't nearby.

"So, we just look around the cabins and stuff then go back to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah." James stated.

"You know, we should hold hands so we don't get separated." Jett said flirtily to James.

"Great idea!" James agreed and took Logan's hand and Jett's wrist, probably on purpose to annoy the guy. Kendall smirked my way and I tried not to let my laugh escape my throat as Jett's face clearly showed annoyance, at least, from what we could see. I grabbed Jett's other wrist as I linked hands with Kendall as well.

We walked around the cabins, so far only coming across a few bunnies and field mice here and there. I nearly tripped a few times over some mole heaps and a small hole here and there.

"Whoa!" I nearly fell again.

"Maybe you should keep your flashlight onto the ground Litos." Kendall chuckled.

"No I'm good thank you very much." I said, being stubborn, I mean, how many more can there be?

"How many times are you gonna trip?" Jett muttered, trying not to sound too harsh, as it happened again. I shot him a glare.

"Oh yeah, like you're doing so well." I commented, he too had nearly tripped on multiple occasions.

"Better than you have. I at least watch where I'm going." he replied.

"Guys-" Logan tried, but I cut him off.

"Well at least I'm not being a big jerk about it!" I countered, letting my temper get the best of me. We were both sleep deprived, as well as me still being upset about everything. He glared at me and with a growl tackled me to the ground. Luck would have it that we were on steep ground, so we rolled downward. I heard the others call after of us. Soon we stopped rolling as I was thrown against a big rock with Jett's added weight.

"Guys!" I heard Logan call as he and the others came to a stop near us, "Are you alright?"

"Why'd you tackle him?!" I heard Kendall scream at Jett next.

"He was pissing me off and I'm needing my beauty sleep!" Jett yelled back as he stood and glared at Kendall, brushing the leaves off of himself. I groaned and stood too, brushing off the leaves as well and standing up straight again.

"You okay?" Logan asked, looking me over. I gave him a nod and reassuring smile.

"Hey guys... Where are we?" James suddenly said. We all looked around, shining our flashlights around but none of us recognized any of it.

"You don't know?" Kendall asked in shock.

"Didn't you go here every year?" I asked him next.

"Yes, but as my time as a camp-goer I never went out at night, seeing as it was forbidden due to the curfew, and last year I had the youngest kids, and those don't have night activities, only the 12-14 year old kids do." he explained to us, "So I don't know how the woods look like at night, and since we have the cabins in the far back, I'm in even more unfamiliar territory, my last two camp years were spent on the closest 12-14 color teams' cabins." he continued.

"Great... We're lost... we're gonna wander around for eternity and end up starving to death or eating each other!" Logan exclaimed in panic.

"I'm too pretty to be eaten, stay away from me monster." Jett was quick to comment. Kendall slapped him on his head as I grabbed Logan to calm him down.

"It's okay Logie, That's not gonna happen. Relax." I said.

"Relax? RELAX?! We're in a forest! AT NIGHT! In the dark! LOST! Not knowing where to go! A BEAR COULD EAT US!"

"Chill! There are no Bears Logan." James came over to help me, "Nothing is gonna eat us, we're safe, once morning comes I can navigate us back to the cabins. It's a lot easier during the day. Just calm down okay? We're gonna be fine."

Of course just then the clouds decided to make rumbling noises. The wind picking up slightly, "You were saying?" Logan muttered.

"Just some thunder Logie, nothing to be afraid of." James reassured him

"Nothing to be- THUNDER CAN KILL US! ESPECIALLY when we're in a forest! Did you not do your homework?!" Logan exclaimed loudly.

"Actually, we HAVE no homework, it's summer so-" James started but shot up at the look Logan gave him.

"Can it get any worse?" Kendall muttered with a sigh, still glaring at Jett, who was glaring back tenfold.

Just then it started to slightly drizzle, I held up my hand, palm up, "I think it just did..." I mumbled as it slowly started to rain. We all groaned at Logan started to panic again.

"Calm down Logan, let's just find some shelter okay?" Kendall suggested, he calmed some more at that and nodded. I put an arm around him as we started to walk around again, our flashlights going every which way so we could see where we were going and if there was anything nearby that we could use for shelter. I felt another hand slide over mine that was around Logan's neck and I looked over to see Kendall smiling back at me as he pressed Logan in between us. The latter of which was shaking from the cold and looking around frantically.

"It's okay Loges." Kendall said reassuringly as we trudged on to find shelter. We walked for what felt like ages, but suddenly Kendall called out, "Hey guys, I think I see something!" he pointed to the distance and we headed for it, coming across a rocky hill with a small alcove at the bottom, it looked like a small cave, just big enough for us five.

"Let's go hide there." James suggested, we nodded in agreement and headed over.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxx x**

**Jer: There we go. Finished! Whatcha think?! Hope it's not too short.**

**Sab: Dont think it is...**

**Jer: SH! THEY NO NEED TO KNOW!**

**Sab: They'd find out either way...**

**Jer: MEAN! :(**

**Sab: Please Review! They make us happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sab: Heeey… it's me. The reason that you had to wait that long -.-**

**Jer: Yeah, you took your time…**

**Sab: Yep, but now I kicked myself and wrote this incredibly short chapter! XD Don't be mad!**

**Jer: XD Just get on with it**

**Sab: Okay! Here it is!**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxx x**

_James' POV_

We reached the cave faster than I thought and squeezed into it. The entrance was quite small, but the inside was a little larger than we thought. We sat down close to each other to keep warm. A moment later the rain started to become really nasty and more thunder struck. Logan flinched and Kendall rubbed his arm to calm him down a little. Luckily my hoodie wasn't really wet cause it was only drizzling before, so I pulled it off and handed it over to Logan so he wouldn't be that cold.

"K-Keep it, I don't want you to get s-sick." He said and I just smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not cold, I won't get sick. Promise." Logan smiled at me gratefully and Carlos and Kendall pulled the hoodie over his head.

"This fucking rain better stop soon! God, we're gonna get stuck in here and die!" Jett complained and Logan whimpered again. Kendall was about to jump at Jett and punch him, but I put my hand on his arm to stop him. It would do no good if we argued now.

"Maybe it's just a small short storm that won't last long." Carlos said, still glaring at the self-centered blond, who wanted to argue again.

"Listen, Garcia, I'm not-" I interrupted him.

"Jett, stop it. Nothing will change if you start another argument now." I said calmly. He blinked at me and then pressed his lips together before sighing.

"I'm sorry, James. I guess I'm just a little stressed… we all haven't gotten much rest this night. Sorry to you too Kendall, Logan and Carlos." He smiled at the other three and took my hand. "I try to stay calm… promise."

Logan, Kendall and Carlos stared at each other first, before watching us again with a look that clearly said 'What the hell?!'

_Jett's POV_

Inwardly I smirked, but on the outside I had this faithful puppy face, and I just knew James would fall for this. This confident cocky boy behavior didn't work on him. It might have worked with the other three, but James… this guy was warned by the others. I just knew they have something planned; I just couldn't put my finger on it. I want this guy, and I will have him… Even if it meant playing the nice guy all the time.

And seeing him smile at me made me feel like my plan worked. I saw goose bumps forming on his arms and laid an arm around him, pulling him close to me.

"I'm gonna keep you warm…" I said with a smile. He blushed a little and I grinned at the other three in triumph. Their glares intensified and when James looked at me I smiled at him again in a gentle way. An especially loud bolt of lightning made us all wince and I tightened my hold on James, inwardly screaming in happiness when he leaned on me.

_Logan's POV_

I almost didn't believe my eyes and ears when Jett did that. He… He never was that gentle to me… He was nice and stuff, yeah… but he was also really cool and everyone loved him, but he never was that nice and gentle to me. Why was James that special? I looked down to my lap and almost began to cry. I felt Carlos and Kendall rub my back gently and I leaned against Carlos, who whispered into my ear:

"He's an asshole, he cheated on us… he played with all of us. We want revenge. Remember that."

It made me smile a little, but I noticed that he had problems too with keeping his feelings in control. He was right, Jett was an asshole. He didn't deserve us, and he will pay.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxx x**

**Sab: Well… I wanted to show you people that Logan, Carlos and Kendall have their problems with Jett and that it hurts seeing him be all romantic to James…**

**Jer: Aaaaaw… poor Litos! *huggles***

**Sab: Lol XD your turn!**


End file.
